First Soak
by KateMB
Summary: Set in Season 5 time...Rick & Kate share their first bath together. Very romantic and sexy.


**Author's Notes:  
** **I was inspired recently to write moments/one-shots from Beckett's suspension time during Season 5, and I do plan to write some – perhaps altogether in one fic instead of posted individually.  
** **This fic, however, takes place months after the suspension because I did not think their first bath would happen so soon after they became a couple. I believe baths are quite special to Kate, as you will soon read.  
** **This does get smutty. I tried to mix the smut with sentimental moments, but I'll admit the smut is so smutty and has a mind of its own (so much so that there are two sex scenes.) You've been warned. Nothing kinky goes on, though.**

 **ENJOY.**

The first snow of the season is hitting the city today, and Kate Beckett imagines a hot bath when she gets home from work – the perfect solace on a cold, gloomy day. She'd say it was gloomy because their current case isn't shaping up to have a good justice ending and her partner Rick Castle hasn't been around much due to author obligations. He definitely would make today happier, but she understands the demands of his real job. She ponders seeing him tonight after work, but how would the bath fit in? They've been dating for the past seven months, but she's never shared her bathtime with him.

Her baths have always been a place of solitude for unwinding, listening to music, reading, enjoying red wine, and occasionally for reflection. She's always found comfort in bathing with bubbles & candlelight and never had a lover worth sharing that comfort with. With every past boyfriend, she valued her alone time and found herself keeping him at arm's length – letting him in close enough but never in her heart. Sorenson came close, but then that offer came; he wanted her to move with him; they fell apart. Demming wasn't around long enough. Hell, she never even had sex with him. There was no future with Josh. She always knew that fact deep down. The sex and the motorcycle rides were good, but she pined for Castle. At some point she couldn't deny that to herself any longer. And now here she was seven months into her romance with the man she's loved since he slept over at her old apartment to protect her, made her pancakes, and saved her from her burning apartment. Seven months was long for her, and though she's never said the words, she wants forever with him. She feels in her heart that he's her one and done.

And yet she still holds onto her sacred solo bath time even though she thinks about him all the time, wants to be with him all the time. Sometimes she needs the silence, and she knows how chatty he gets. She welcomes loud, but some days after work she needs the peaceful silence her apartment provides. She imagines some day her apartment can't be an escape anymore and she'll have to carve out quiet times with him. But tonight her tub awaits. She's due for a serene soak.

Kate sits on her bed as her tub begins to fill up with hot water. She opted to have a phone call with Rick instead of seeing him; they made plans for a discreet lunch tomorrow. He hoped to see her tonight, and she felt bad for turning him down. Still feels bad, especially since she really wants to see him. She felt torn over the phone, but she knows she needs a good soak after how this case has wrecked her. She can feel it all over. And on a cold night, it'll feel like heaven. She continues her preparations – placing candles and pouring in the suds along with some massage oil. As she's changing into a silky robe, her thoughts return to her boyfriend away in his loft, probably finding his own way to relax. Even though she's never shared a bath with any man, she desperately wants to share with him. Her mind keeps returning to the image of him soaking in her tub.

Her mind made up, she presses her smartphone to her ear as it dials him. The suave sexiness of his "hey" means he knows it's her, and she grins. "Hey," she says back.

"You uh change your mind about tonight," he wonders, sitting up on his bed.

"How did you know," she teases with a grin.

"Call it partner intuition." He tries to simmer down the thrill bubbling inside him. "So what do you feel like doing?" Of course he's smiling.

She almost says "you" but figures that's too easy and not entirely accurate. A bath is more than a sex romp. "Could you come to my place and sleep over?" Her voice turns sexy. "I'm wearing a tiny robe, and there's something I want to share with you." No harm in enticing him to get here quick.

He reacts immediately, rushing to shove spare clothes in an overnight bag and grab shoes, coat, etc. He stutters, "I'm…I'm…I'm there." She laughs, picturing him hurrying. "Please don't hurt yourself trying to get here," she says.

As she finishes preparing the bath, she starts feeling slightly anxious. Sure, she feels comfortable and safe with him, but sharing a bath means something. And she wants to make sure he knows that. She may have lured him here with sex, but that's not what tonight is about. She's not the best with words and expressing feelings, but she hopes she gets him to understand how significant this is.

The knock on the front door startles her from her thoughts, and she swiftly pours red wine into two glasses, setting them on the ledge beside the tub. She takes a breath and looks over the bathroom. Satisfied with her prep work, she tip-toes barefoot to answer the door. He looks a little less bundled up than he should be for dealing with the snow. "You didn't get frostbite, did you," she teases. He's frozen in place, but not by the cold. His eyes are busy perusing her attire and her stunningly long bare legs. She smiles, knowing how she's affecting him.

"Castle," she says softly. She starts walking away, knowing he'll follow. He somehow manages to shut the door and drop his bag somewhere inside. "Lock up please," she instructs. He fumbles with that task, commenting, "You uhh weren't kidding mmm about that robe."

She smirks and turns off the light. He comes up right behind her as she turns from the light switch, pulling her into a passionate kiss in his arms. She can't help but moan and kiss him back. His hands roam her body, and his kisses are urgent, but she makes him stop before they get too carried away. "Wait…Rick…stop." He pulls back alarmed, his hands settled at her waist. "This isn't a booty call," she says a little breathless. He chuckles at her word choice. "Then what…" he starts to say.

She kisses him softly. "I'm sure we'll get to that eventually," she says, taking his hand and guiding him closer to the bathroom, "But for now…try to control yourself." She hears him take some deep breaths to get himself calm. She faces him just inches from the bathroom doorway, soft lighting from both her bathroom and bedroom illuminating them.

The bath is waiting, and she can't take too much time with this. No stalling. "I told you I had something to share. I didn't mean my body." She blushes slightly and continues, "I planned a bath tonight. For me. But I also wanted to see you. I was torn on what to do. After the past few days with our current case and with the snow, a bath would feel so damn good. But I couldn't stop thinking about you." His eyebrows rise at that comment. She's rambling, not making her point clear. _Get on with it, Kate_ , she tells herself. She looks into his eyes and says softly, "I've never shared a bath with anyone before. None of my previous boyfriends. Never."

A look of understanding and then surprise comes over his face. He stays quiet, sensing she has more to say. "It was always my place to be at peace to read or listen to music and sip some wine as I unwound from a long day. Mine. I valued that quiet time alone. I still do. But tonight…" She kisses him and takes one of his hands in hers. "Tonight I want you with me." _Because you mean so much to me and I love you_ – the words residing somewhere in her mind and written all over her face. He cups her face in his free hand and whispers, "A bath with you would be perfect. I'll treasure it always." He kisses her lips tenderly and pulls back, a warm smile gracing his face. Her eyes meet his, and they both lean in for a sensual kiss. She starts leading him again, saying, "Come on…it's waiting for us."

* * *

He watches her settle into the tub first, trying to temper his arousal. _A peaceful, relaxing soak with his girlfriend. That's what this is. And it means a lot to her. So…calm the fuck down_ – his conscience insists. Her face can't hide her own budding desire as she watches him slide his boxers off and join her. He eases in across from her, wanting to make sure she's comfortable before trying any physical contact. Sure, they know each other _very very_ intimately now, but he wants her to feel secure in sharing this bath and wants to follow her lead. He isn't use to sharing baths either. Hell, it had been a few years since he even had a girlfriend to share anything with. Now he has her, and he's never felt so lucky.

The candlelight sets a soft mood, so he speaks in a low tone. "How's it feel so far?"

She gives a little smile, trailing a foot along his leg. Her voice has a hint of shyness. "Good." Her eyes flick away from his. "Probably helps that we're naked," she whispers.

"Ooh, Beckett." His eyebrows waggle. "Being naked with me makes you feel comfortable with sharing? I'm making note of that."

She giggles and blushes, feeling nervous and flirtatious at the same time. The bubbles and the candlelight set a sexy ambiance for her instead of their usual calming. Of course, having her very attractive boyfriend with her is the cause of that.

She eyes the full wine glasses and sits up, reaching for one to hand him. Watching her move through the bubbly water is mesmerizing for him. He can't deny that he's imagined bathing with her a few times, knowing for a few years that it's been a favorite way for her to relax. Fantasy is definitely no match to real life. The bubbles look fantastic on her. He imagined she wore her hair up to keep it from getting wet, but she kept it down tonight. _Possibly for him?_ – he wonders to himself. And she looks radiant in the candlelight.

He takes a sip once he's clutching his wine glass. "Mmmmm," he reacts. She sips from hers and says, "Good stuff, huh?" "Definitely," he answers, watching her take a longer sip, "Wine and you are the best ways to relax."

She gives him a shy smile. She sets her glass down after sipping once more and looks at him, feeling puzzled with herself. "I shouldn't be nervous about sharing this experience with you. I mean, I trust you with my life. And we've been dating for months now. Why…"

He cuts her off: "Because this is a first for you. Another first for us. And any first will bring a touch of anxiety. It's normal, Kate." He sits up and scoots closer to her. He takes a long gulp of his wine before placing the glass beside hers. "This bath is special, and before I forget… Thank you for letting me in more and for sharing this with me." He kisses her softly before continuing, "But now you should let the nerves flow away. Let the wine soothe you, and let yourself enjoy being with me. I recall you saying you couldn't stop thinking about me."

"Well I hadn't seen you all day…" She runs a hand over his shoulder in a gentle circular pattern.

"Mmm, nice to know I'm missable," he replies.

She rolls her eyes, and he gives her a passionate kiss. Leaving her a little breathless, he leans back against the tub, still across from her. She bites her bottom lip as she watches him more intensely than before, thinking he looks pretty damn hot in bubbles and candlelight. Definitely a look she wouldn't mind seeing again and again.

"I thought it was creepy to stare, Detective," he tells her, giving her a wink.

She shivers at hearing her job moniker in that sexy tone of his. "It is when you do it," she responds.

"Touché. You wound me, Beckett." He places his hand over his chest as if he's been injured.

She grins as she grasps her wine glass for another sip. He moves close to her again and does the same, clinking her glass with his before sipping. "I couldn't have asked for a better night with you," he whispers.

She thinks of a witty comeback – _Wow, you say that before having sex. It may not even be that good tonight._ But she doesn't want to react humorously to his serious, romantic statement. Instead, she plants a soft kiss on his jaw. "I'm glad I'm spending my night at home with you." The wine is certainly kicking in now, for both of them. They each sip some more before he resumes lounging, and she follows him to his side, kissing him passionately before turning around; sitting on his lap; and leaning against him. He wraps his arms around her, holding her in a loving embrace. "Now this is perfect," he whispers in her ear. She moans in response, closing her eyes and basking in the feeling of being in his arms all cozy & warm, her hands caressing his arms.

They spend several minutes silent – could be the quietest time they've ever spent together. Well, besides cuddling naked in afterglow and of course sleeping.

Rick, naturally, breaks the tranquility. "I'm really the first person you've shared a bath with?"

Kate tilts her head to gaze at him. "I'm sure I shared ones with my mom and/or cousins when I was little, but as a grown woman… I suppose no boyfriend was worthy enough." Both recognize her implication that _he_ is worthy.

"And no girlfriend either," he adds, which earns him a smack on the shoulder. He laughs with her and kisses her cheek.

She bends a knee and begins trailing her foot up and down his leg, making him moan contentedly. "I think I really like having you in my tub," she tells him. She turns her head to whisper onto his neck, "You feel good." He almost doesn't hear her, but rather than say something, he moans deeply because she's kissing and lazily sucking on his neck. "If you keep that up," he starts to warn her. "Mmhmm" is her answer before she swipes her tongue over his delectable skin, making his whole body shiver with desire. She's thinking it's time to spice things up. Can't resist anymore.

His hands start roaming her body, working her up without even touching her most sensitive areas. He thinks: _Wow, her skin feels softer and smoother than ever._ He moans again when her tongue flicks his earlobe. His fingers press into her thighs, massaging her. "Mm Kate…I can't believe how smooth you feel. Like satin."

"I added some massage oil," she explains, her hands caressing any inch of him she can reach. _Ooh, he feels so sensual and more arousing than ever_ , she thinks.

"In with the water and bubbles," he asks for clarification.

"Yeah. Feels amazing, right?" Her foot perches on his knee, and she moans as his hand travels up and down her inner thigh, sending bursts of arousal straight to her core. He answers in his sex voice, "Ooh yeeesss…I'm definitely amazed with what I'm feeling." She lets out a soft giggle, understanding that he means her.

She feels him hard beneath her and makes a bold statement about her sexual appetite: "I'm definitely feeling something between my legs."

"Katherine Beckett," he feigns exasperation, which makes her laugh. "I thought we were enjoying a nice serene bath, and there you go making a lewd comment."

"We're clearly headed into sexual territory," she says once her laughter subsides. "Felt it almost immediately, mixed with the nerves," she whispers.

He moans in agreement and takes his own lead by open-mouth kissing her neck and easing two fingers between her legs. "Ohh fuck," she gasps. "Had to feel for myself," he whispers as he begins rubbing her. Her hips rock gently, and she moans with pleasure. "Fuck…Rick…ahh that feels good!" He groans at the feel of her hips moving against his hardness, wanting so badly to enter her. She bends both her knees to open her legs as much as possible. His fingers set a steady pace, rubbing her just right, and she loses all focus on anything but the delicious climb to ecstasy.

A couple minutes later, she groans loudly, feeling close to the edge. His voice spurs her on, "Oh Kate, you're so beautiful like this. Losing control and about to become a quivering mess in my hands." His free hand plays with her breasts partially at the bubbly surface. He grins at the sharp gasp and breathless pants escaping from her. God, he wants her more than anything.

"Do you want to come like this," he asks, partially teasing & partially serious.

"Why…wouldn't I?" She struggles speaking. "You can't…can't stop…now…" She clutches the rim of the tub tightly. He rubs her harder & faster, silently willing her to come. His other hand tugs on one nipple, then the other, making her cry out.

Only takes a few moments longer, and she's calling out his name over and over while her body is shaking with orgasmic release. His hands gradually ease up on her as she rides it out, and he feels even more turned on watching her fall apart. He also feels fortunate that he's the man making and seeing it happen. She collapses against him, legs straightened, breathing heavy. After a few moments to catch her breath somewhat, she says, "Wow Rick…that was better than…anything I've done…on my own in here." She grins and kisses his jawline.

He smirks, and it takes some seconds for him to realize the true meaning of that statement. "You mean…in here…" Her jaw drops, not believing what she just admitted. He continues, "In here…alone… That sounds like you've…" He glances at her face and instantly knows he's right. "Oh my god…"

She sits up and moves forward so that she can turn around and face him. "So what if I have? Perfectly normal thing for a single woman to do." She reaches for her wine glass, finishing what little is left for sustenance.

"Normal in the tub," he challenges her, trying not to get distracted by her flushed face, the way her head & neck tip back to swallow the last bit of wine, her bubbly upper body.

She gathers her hair and holds it up, feeling especially heated after the rubdown he just gave her. She doesn't look at him when she answers, "Yeah…why not?" She bites her lip, which makes him want to kiss her. _Doesn't she know that by now?_ She places her glass back down.

"This sheds new light on every time I've imagined you bathing," he confesses.

"Woah, what now?" Her eyebrows arch with intrigue as she gazes at him. She seizes the chance to switch the focus to him. Not that she's embarrassed by what he just learned about her, but she's interested in anything he reveals about himself. Plus she always loves turning the tables on him.

He shakes his head. "Beckett, you can't be shocked my imagination has gone there. I've known for years that you enjoy hot baths." He moves forward a bit to retrieve his own wine to finish.

"True. I always suspected you fantasized about me in various places."

"And now my fantasies are coming true. One by one," he says softly, giving her a smile and setting his glass back down. He leans in to kiss her softly yet sensually. She moans and slips her tongue past his lips to deepen the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. He moans in return and welcomes her body against his, his own hands traveling over her back. He brings a hand to the back of her neck, keeping her in the kiss as his tongue dances with hers.

They keep going at it until air becomes a necessity. Her hands rest on his shoulders as she stares breathlessly into his eyes. She's thinking her fantasies are coming true too and whispers, "Mine too." Surprisingly, he chooses not to respond verbally to her admission.

Their eyes remain locked together, the lust brewing intensely between them. She knows he's dealing with a raging hard-on and can't believe he's taking his time with her. Though now, she surmises, they're going to combust and he'll lose control.

She feels his hand sneak down her back to her hips, pulling her roughly against him, his manhood evident between them. She is on her knees and adjusts herself so he can join with her. He bends his knees behind her. With one hand still on her hips and his other aligning himself up with her, he eases inside her womanhood, making them both gasp and sigh with relief.

Neither of them begins moving yet, and he inquires, "How did you do it?"

 _How can he ask her a question now? She's hypnotized by the feel of him inside her._ "Do what," she wonders.

He brings his other hand to her sensitive nub, rubbing gently. "How did you entertain yourself in the tub? What method?" He starts thrusting, and she thinks: _How the hell is he able to do this?_

She's moaning and gasping with every thrust and every press of his talented fingers. "You're…seriously…asking now," she groans in question. Her fingers dig into his shoulders.

He responds in his sex voice, "Yes…so I can imagine it while doing this with you."

She's blushing, though her skin is already flushed. She moans, still enjoying him moving inside her. She tries to get herself under control long enough to answer him, but his fingers are driving her up the wall. She takes a breath, knowing she can't escape his question and also thinking it's hot that he wants to imagine her solo fun right now. She looks at him and says, "A mix. My fingers aren't enough underwater, so I also used…"

He stops thrusting momentarily. "Oh my fucking god, Kate… You have water toys I don't know about?" She answers, "Yes, Castle," bashfully and bites her lip. Then she cries out when he grips her bottom tightly with both hands and pumps her more urgently, obviously affected by her method. She joins in with him, moving her hips, knowing she has the larger advantage in her position. She doesn't want him to struggle doing all the work. They're partners.

He tilts his head back, losing himself in her and definitely picturing her getting off to a buzzing toy. "Ohh Kate…mmmmm…Kate Kate Kate…"

They move together faster, water swishing and splashing around them. Her lips plant random kisses over his neck when she's not busy panting or grunting. Her nails scrape over his upper back and dig into his skin, causing him to groan. "Fuck Rick," she murmurs in his neck. He knows she needs more to reach the pinnacle, so he brings a hand back to her swollen nub, making her whimper. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," she calls out. He loves how vocal she is. He's certainly not silent during this activity either, which adds to her pleasure.

She drags her head up to see him, see the pleasure written all over his face. She knows he is right there with her, and it won't take much longer until they're falling over the edge together. He sees it on her face too, sees how dark with lust her eyes are. Her lips meet his, and he tilts his head to kiss her with all the passion surging through his body. She kisses him with the same energy.

He slows up his hips, and she moans in complaint. Still kissing her, he guides her backwards with him, so he's leaning against the tub for support. He resumes thrusting, re-establishing their rhythm, making her groan. She reaches behind him to grip the edge of the tub for leverage and starts riding him with wild abandon, breaking this kiss and throwing her head back. "I'm almost… Keep…rubbing…my…" He obeys her, wanting her to have a powerful orgasm like the one he can tell is building within him. He's about to explode.

Her womanhood walls clench around him, and he's spiraling over, calling out her name; groaning; spewing deep inside her. He doesn't let up on her until in the next few moments she's following him, crying out his name; squeezing his manhood; shaking uncontrollably. Pleasure overrides their entire bodies as they ride out their orgasms together. They gradually slow down and bring their foreheads together, breathing erratically. His hands gently massage her lower back while hers hold onto his shoulders. Neither is sure what to say or if they even want to disrupt the silent spell that has come over them.

She whispers his name breathlessly and stares into his eyes, straightening her head to see him better. He responds with a tender kiss to her lips and holds her as he relaxes against the tub. She lifts her hips for him to slip out of her and sits lower on him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He stretches his legs and pets her hair & back as they catch their breaths.

"I have no words," she finally says, surprising him by breaking the silence first. She kisses his neck with appreciation.

He replies, "Mmhmm…that was…" "Intense," they say simultaneously. She grins into his neck. "I think I see myself having more baths with you," she says, barely able to stop grinning to tell him that. She kisses his neck again before sitting up and moving away from him. She notices his pout. "Too warm for cuddling. I'm sorry," she explains. She gives him a kissy face, which makes him smile.

He moves to sit next to her along the side of the tub and takes her hand, holding it between them. "This works," he says, kissing her cheek. "Yeah," she whispers happily.

"So…more baths in our future… I'm all for that," he tells her.

"Don't expect sex _every_ time," she chastises him.

"I'll be happy no matter what happens," he replies, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "We could just soak & unwind, listen to music, whatever you want or need." He turns his head to gaze at her. "I could read to you."

She meets his gaze, eyebrows arched. "Really? Read to me?" _Her favorite author reading to her!? –_ her mind squeals. Sure, he's way more than just her favorite author now, but every now & then it hits her and she remembers that that's how she identified him before she began working with him & got to know him.

"If you'd like that, then yes. I'd love reading to my biggest fan." He smirks, knowing he'd get a rise out of her from that comment.

"Don't even, Castle." She gives him _the look_.

"What," he asks, feigning innocence.

"You know what," she says sternly.

"You don't have to be embarrassed to admit you're my biggest fan, Beckett," he teases her. All she does is give him an eyeroll in return, and he laughs, always taking delight in flustering her. He chooses wisely to dial it back. "In all seriousness, yes…I would read to you."

She bites her lip in a grin and kisses his cheek. She whispers, "I think I'd like that." He just grins, thinking she may not have admitted to being a huge fan but her response is encouraging.

She rests her head on his shoulder, and they spend the next several minutes enjoying the simplicity of soaking together in silence, feeling satisfied from their passionate recreation.

At some point, knowing they're cooled down, he guides her back to laying pressed together at the back of the tub, her back to his front and his arms wrapped around her and their legs stretched out. Her hands caress his arms underwater; she loves running her fingers through his arm hair. He releases a soft moan of content.

Minute by minute, the water is cooling down, but neither want the bath to end.

She turns her head to kiss his neck. "Rick," she murmurs into his skin.

"Hmmm?" His hands gently stroke her sides and abdomen.

"Why did I wait this long," she asks, referring to bathing with him, or anyone for that matter.

He understands what she means. "This is when it was meant to happen."

She accepts that answer, secretly loving his belief in fate and the unknown even though she's a skeptic. She nuzzles his neck and says, "I hate to say this, but…"

Reading her mind again, he finishes for her, "It's time to get out. Time to curl up in bed…unless you want to engage in more salacious activities." She's sitting up and catches his eyebrows waggling.

She isn't sure she wants more. "Let's just get out and dry off and go from there."

* * *

Kate's blowing out the candles as the water drains, her towel wrapped securely around her. Thanks to the bathroom lighting, Rick can't help but stare at her in amazement at how devastatingly beautiful she is and at how he's the only lover she's bathed with. Hopefully it's the first of many, though none will compare to the first time. She faces him when finished, and instead of making a quip about him staring, she smiles. He gives a smile in return.

They leave the candles and wine glasses be and shut the light off, making their way to the bedroom and turning down the covers. "You should go fetch your bag and bring it in here," she tells him.

His eyes glaze over her. "I'd rather fetch you. You look spectacular in nothing but a towel."

She blushes. "I could say the same about you." She bites her lip, feeling the desire blossoming again. Her eyes do their own perusal of his torso and lower, zeroing in on his groin. She licks her lips, and he chokes a bit on his own breath. She moves closer to him, and he watches her remove her towel slowly. Before he can even react besides staring & gaping, she's removing his towel, both now clumped on the floor. She turns off the lamp behind him and throws herself at him, frenching him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He kisses her urgently and slides his hands down to her hips, lifting her up and easing them both onto the bed with him on top.

He grinds into her, and she groans from feeling his erection. They make out for a little while, kissing and grinding, moaning like crazy. His mouth breaks away to kiss and lick her neck but pauses to say, "I've been hard since I watched you get out of the tub." Her response is: "Ohh, Rick!" He does delicious things to her neck, and his hands begin fondling her breasts, making her gasp, whimper, and moan. She felt warmth between her legs from seeing him dry off and then wrapped in a towel, but now she knows she's drenched for him.

She opens her legs, eager for any friction he's willing to bestow. She doesn't care about gaining control this time either, loving every ounce of pleasure he's giving her. His mouth finds its way to her right breast, licking around her nipple before flicking it with his tongue over and over and over, both of them moaning. When he sucks on her nipple, she cries out. He kisses his way to her left breast, inflicting the same glorious torment. The only difference is he leaves a hickey below her nipple.

He open-mouth kisses down her body, his tongue brushing against her skin constantly. She cannot stop moaning. She's torn about letting him continue, though, feeling like if she doesn't have him inside her soon, she'll murder him. _How does he always turn her into a quivering mess of desperate need?_ She gasps and bites her lip when he kisses and sucks on her inner thigh, leaving another mark. He lifts her leg over his shoulder and kisses up her thigh until he's almost right where she craves friction. Instead of touching her with his mouth, he brings two fingers to her folds, slipping in to feel how wet she is. She gasps, "Oh god, Rick!" He moans and gently nips her thigh, causing another gasp from her.

He sits up in a straddle pose, holding her leg perched on him and massaging her thigh. "Tell me what you want."

"You," she answers, "Just you. With me. Not your mouth and not your fingers." She reaches for his manhood, stroking him. "You," she repeats. He's moaning and struggles to say, "Understood." She ceases moving her hand but keeps it there, and he eases into position, keeping her leg over his shoulder. He leans down to kiss her as he slides into her warm, wet depths. "Ahh yes," they echo.

He begins thrusting in and out of her, and her hips follow his. Doesn't take long till they've established their beautiful steady rhythm, but he has more in mind.

After a couple minutes of steadiness and kissing her, he sits up and starts pounding her harder and faster with an urgency he didn't have earlier in the tub. "Oh fucking god," she cries out, "YES!" He grips her thigh with one hand while the other finds one of hers, interlocking his fingers with hers. Their hands press tighter together as they reach the brink of ecstasy.

Her free hand reaches to clutch a bar of her headboard. She pants his name over and over and over as she feels close to falling. This time she doesn't seem to need an extra rubbing, feeling fueled by his manhood alone. He's moving so deep inside her, hitting her in all the right places. "Fuck…I'm almost," she whispers. She clenches around him again and again, making him groan her name. He's right there with her, especially because of those squeezes. She does it again, and he's whimpering her name, about to fall apart.

"Kate…Kate," he moans, capturing her eyes with his. "Yes…oh yes," she answers. He calls out her name as he erupts inside her, filling her with his warm juices. "Ohhhh god…KATE!" She follows, walls tightened around him. "Ohh…oh fuck…FUCK YES, RICK," she cries out as he whole body spasms with release. They feel as if they are one being coming together and riding out the waves of pleasure. They feel the heat all over their bodies, and their palms pressed together are sweaty. Neither can speak as they stare at each other, breathing too heavy to form a single word.

After a few moments, reluctantly, their joined hands let go. She lowers her hand from the headboard as he helps lower her leg from his shoulder. He uses every last bit of strength he has to ease out of her and fall onto his back beside her, not wanting to collapse on and crush her. She gives him room to fall and then snuggles up to him, not caring about the heat still radiating from their recovering bodies. She lays her head on his chest as he brings an arm around her.

Kate plants tender kisses on his chest, feeling a little deprived of her own exploration of his body. But the way her body thrums with satisfaction…she can't complain. Her fingers join in, trailing softly through his chest hair and over his stomach. Rick moans, and she grins as she lifts her head to kiss him. "How is it that our sex keeps getting better and better," she whispers. This causes him to look smug. "Oh, is it," he teases with delight.

She gives him a look. "Don't disrupt the mood by taunting me. I could hurt you. You have no armor." She scrapes a fingernail down the middle of his chest, and he whimpers. "Okay, okay," he says, "I'll be good." As much as they both enjoy the teasing, sometimes it's not wanted.

She rewards him with a kiss and soothes the scraped area with her warm, soft lips. He moans and says softly, "It really does get better and better. I don't know how it's possible." She answers, "I know right? Nothing compares to our first time, and my suspension period was incredible, but months later…you still manage to uhm wow me."

She blushes but also shivers, feeling the chill of the night settling over their cooled bodies. He watches her drag the covers over them while replying half-seriously, "Wowing is what I do best." Her attention snaps back to him. "What did I say about teasing?" She's not hiding her amusement as she moves on top of him. His hands run up and down her back. "Oh, I'm very serious, Detective Beckett." The use of her job title makes her shiver.

She eases her arms around his neck, grinning at him. She gives in to the slight teasing. "Mr. Castle, do you enjoy wowing your girlfriend?"

He smirks. "Ohh, is this your private interrogation room, Detective?"

She tries being stern, though her interrogation tactics are weak when naked in bed with him. "Answer the question."

He snakes a hand further down to possessively grasp her right butt cheek, earning him an "Oooh." He responds, "Yes…very very much." She grins while poking her tongue out a bit before kissing him enthusiastically. The urgency has died down, and the passion is tempered (for tonight), but they find themselves making out, working out the last of their energy with lips; tongue; and teeth.

Eventually they slow it down, lazily kissing for a few moments longer. She ends it with a moan as she moves off of him and lies on her section of the bed. She's comfortably partially on her stomach, watching him, and he mirrors her. He can't help but yawn right after she does. Sleepiness starts to take over both of them, and they feel so happy together.

He rests a hand on her back, stroking her in light circles. "Your skin still feels softer than ever," he whispers, thinking back to the bath. All she can do is moan as her eyes close. He leans in to brush her hair aside and kiss her shoulder. "Thank you for tonight, Kate."

She flashes a smirk his way. "I think you've already thanked me," she says.

"In erotic physical ways, yes. And I did say 'thank you' in the beginning of our bath, but I wanted to say it again. Because I truly mean it. I'm truly grateful, Kate. And I look forward to more baths with you." He gives her side a squeeze to make sure she hasn't dozed off. She moans peacefully and says almost too softly to hear, "I'm happy I shared with you, Rick."

He smiles. "Next time, you can show me your water toys."

She lets out a light giggle and tells him, "Go to sleep. You can dream about it."

He moans and shuts his eyes, his hand on her coming to a slow stop. "And then it'll come true," he says before falling under.

 _Final author's note: Special thanks to ZoeKeller on Twitter for all the encouragement and for being excited to read Caskett's first bath in the first place (no matter who wrote it). Go read her stuff; her author name is EllaNight._


End file.
